Nuestras contrapartes
by Val no Basket 20
Summary: Cuando los chicos conocen a unas chicas que resultan ser espías en el subsuelo de la ciudad de Tokyo y ellos tienen que ayudarlas a ellas pero no se llevan muy bien que digamos...Que pasa con ellos?. Aceptaran la oferta de salvar a Tokyo de un villano desconocido para ellos?. Kagetora las conoce?. Ellos se enamoraran o las odiaran?. Que son contrapartes? Sin yaoi ni yuri- Sorry
1. Las chicas nuevas

Holaaaaaaa!, cómo están?.

Soy nueva en todo esto de crear y publicar historias pero me gustaría ir creciendo con todos ustedes, la verdad tengo esta idea desde hace ya un tiempo y es de mi Anime favorito(o uno de mis favoritos): **KUROKO NO BASKET**!

La verdad he leído algunos fanfics y me gustaron mucho, pero siempre se tratan de algo que yo como cristiana no me identifico mucho: **el yaoi y el yuri**. Sé que es algo que es fácil de sacar cuando solo hay 3 chicas y los demás son solo hombres, pero quería hacer algo diferente para la gente que no le gusta el yaoi y el yuri o nos les gusta por así decirlo "arruinar" un anime donde sus fanfics son la mayoría tratando esos temas… Así que cree 7 personajes para Kuroko no Basket que van a ser chicas(para que tengan una referencia de cómo van a ser les voy a explicar más adelante)

 **Por favor denle una oportunidad:**

Chicas Nuevas:

Tori(si, para los que se lo preguntan…No soy muy creativa… Saque el nombre de Victorious):

Es una chica bajita de 1,60 (no es tan bajita ni tan alta…Pero ahí esta), tiene 16 años, de buen cuerpo, su mejor atributo es su diminuta cintura, tiene el cabello celeste y sus ojos son del mismo color( si, es parecida a Kuroko y luego les voy a explicar el por qué). Su piel es pálida, usa su cabello recogido en un rodete suelto y desordenado de lado( a la izquierda), pero si lo usa suelto le llega a mitad de espalda, siempre lleva una pulsera de piedras celestes y rojas intercaladamente y un collar con las iniciales G.M(Generación Milagrosa o Generación de los Milagros, lo que quieran) y del lado de atrás dice: Tori, su mayor aspiración es ser una diseñadora de modas famosa, pero por ahora solo canta, baila, actúa, diseña y crea la ropa para ella y para sus amigas. ( estilo favorito de baile: Ballet)

Trish: Es una chica de estatura 1, 69 de buen cuerpo de 16 años con el cabello rojo en la parte superior y negro en la parte de abajo, y lo lleva atado en un moño bien elegante, pero con algunos mechones(o mechas)adelante( su cabello se separa en el lado de la izquierda, asi que en donde tiene más cabello( o pelo) es en el lado derecho), su mayor atributo son sus caderas. Su piel es bronceada, a simple vista te das cuenta que es una chica muy elegante.

Siempre usa pulsera de piedras celestes y rojas intercaladamente, es la mejor amiga de Tori y su mayor aspiración es ser una actriz súper reconocida, por ahora solo canta, baila y actúa( estilo favorito de baile: Jazz)

Riley:

Es una chica de 16 años de aprox. 1,67 de buen cuerpo, pero lo que más se destaca de ella es su cara de ángel que siempre tiene una sonrisa, su cabello es rubio como el sol ( y lo lleva suelto con unas trenzas formando una coronita en el frente de su cabello y le llega a la cintura) y sus ojos igual, su piel no es muy bronceada, pero tampoco es pálida, es cremita, tiene un collar con las iniciales G.M(Generación Milagrosa o Generación de los Milagros, lo que quieran) y del lado de atrás dice: Riley.

Quiere ser una SUPER modelo cuando crezca pero ahora se dedica a, por ahora, solo cantar, bailar y actuar ( estilo favorito de baile: Salsa con mezcla de Contemporáneo y Jazz)

Shine: Es una chica de 16 años de aproximadamente 1, 74, tiene un buen cuerpo pero lo que más se destaca de ella es su tra**** (:3 ,es que me quede sin partes que decir, sorry :'c ), tiene el cabello verde(lo lleva suelto y es lacio, le cubre toda la espalda)y sus ojos también son verdes, usa lentes de contacto y lentes de descanso, su piel es pálida, tiene un collar con las iniciales G.M(Generación Milagrosa o Generación de los Milagros, lo que quieran) y del lado de atrás dice: Shine

Quiere ser una escritora famosa, pero por el momento tiene las mismas aspiraciones que el resto. ( estilo favorito de baile: Break Dance)

Dinah(Se pronuncia: Daina, no Dinah…..Creo que no se entendió muy bien :D, ups)

Es una chica de 16 años de 1,71 de buen cuerpo y piel morena, su atributo son sus pechos(para aclarar: son el tipo de chicas que les gusta a los chicos de KnB), su cabello es azul(y le cubre toda la espalda pero en las puntas tiene ondulaciones y hace que este un poco separado el pelo, aunque a veces usa esas trenzas que no sé cómo se llaman, pero creo que son las "trenzas de boxeadora") tiene ojos azules, , tiene un collar con las iniciales G.M(Generación Milagrosa o Generación de los Milagros, lo que quieran) y del lado de atrás dice: Dinah

Quiere ser una bailarina reconocida, por eso empezó en el mundo del baile y por el momento también canta y actúa ( estilo favorito de baile: Hip Hop)

 **ULTIMAS DOS!, NO TE DUERMAS!**

Ally: Es la más alta de todas estas chicas, tiene 16 años y mide 1, 76, tiene un buen cuerpo y su mayor atributo son sus pierna, tiene el pelo color morado, medio lila en las puntas, lo lleva suelto con un moño pequeño de lado bien desordenado con una trenza, tiene un collar con las iniciales G.M(Generación Milagrosa o Generación de los Milagros, lo que quieran) y del lado de atrás dice: Ally ( estilo favorito de baile: Acrobático)

Quiere ser fotógrafa, pero le encanta bailar, cantar y actuar(aunque no lo admita)

Shimmer: Es la capitana del equipo, tiene 16 años, mide 1, 65, tiene un buen cuerpo y es el más desarrollado de todas estas chicas, tiene el cabello fucsia rojizo igual que sus ojos, su cabello está dividido a la mitad en una media coleta y unos mechones en la parte de la cara, tiene un collar con las iniciales G.M(Generación Milagrosa o Generación de los Milagros, lo que quieran) y del lado de atrás dice: Shimmer

Quiere ser una cantante famosa, pero por eso toma clases de canto y baila y actúa para pasar el rato( estilo favorito de baile: Contemporáneo)

 **TERMINE CON TU TORURA DE LEER TODOS ESTOS PERSONAJES!**

No van a saber todavía porque estas chicas se parecen a los chicos.

Díganme si les parecen estos personajes

Obvio que juegan Basket

En esta serie NO va a ver YAOI ni YURI

Perdón si a alguien no le gustó la idea

Intentare actualizar pronto asi no se les hace más aburrido de lo que ya suena

NOS VEMOS MUY PRONTO!


	2. La voy a conocer

Holaaaaaaaaa

Ok… Aburrí mucho contando a los personajes… Entonces YA vamos con la historia:

 **Narra Kuroko:**

Hola, estoy yendo con Kagami hacia el gimnasio del instituto Seirin para entrenar, hace poco ganamos la Winter Cup pero no podemos aflojar a medio camino, con Seirin estamos practicando mucho para poder ser mejores, pero estoy muy confiado en este equipo, no tengo dudas.

Lo bueno de la Winter Cup es que pude ver a mis viejos amigos de la secundaria Teiko y jugar contra ellos en un equipo que trabaja en equipo, lo que me dio pena fue que Kyoshi se tuvo que ir a una operación en Estados Unidos con Alex, la buena noticia es que viene en 1 semana!.

Kagami y yo llegamos al gimnasio y dejamos nuestras cosas, me parecio algo raro ver por una ventana y ver como una persona (una chica) de cabello celeste cruzaba en algo parecido a una cuerda, pero iba muuuy rápido, estaba fantaseando?, y fue ahí que sentí algo muy duro golpear en mi cabeza… Era un puño de parte de la entrenadora:

Kuroko, no vienes aquí para fantasear, ponte a correr AHORA!- dijo Riko con un aura amenazadora.

Si entrenadora!- Le dije como pude, y me puse a correr

 **Narra Kagami:**

Ah, hola, no puede ser casi llegamos tarde( estoy con Kuroko), seguro que Hyuga y su novia, digo la entrenadora(N/A: Hyuga y Riko no son novios, pero sus buenos amigos los tratan como si lo fueran)nos matan, apenas llegamos dejamos nuestras cosas me fui a correr, no quería que me dijeran nada, pero claro… Siempre hay un idiota, Kuroko se quedó como tonto mirando algo por la ventana, pobre… Nunca vio a un pájaro volar… Como sea estoy corriendo y esforzándome al máximo ya que terminamos la Winter Cup como campeones tenemos que seguir así, vi que los de la Generación de los milagros son monstruos y no quiero perder! :D

Vi a Kuroko siendo regañado por algo y supongo que es por lo de la ventana, cuando comienza a correr acelero para alcanzarlo y hablar de lo que vio

Kuroko, amigo, oye, que viste?- Le pregunte, soy su mejor amigo, tengo derecho a saber cosas

Nada- me lo dijo muy cortante, se notaba que estaba pensando en algo asi que acelere para que pudiera pensar solo, pero apenas termine el entrenamiento me va a contar

 **Narro yo:**

El entrenamiento de Seirin terminó y Kagami busco a Kuroko para hablar, Kuroko estaba con Nº2 en el jardín, aunque estuvo muy concentrado en el entrenamiento y estaba jugando con Nigou, el conocía a su sombra-amigo, él seguía pensando…

 **Narra Kuroko:**

Se lo que vi, era una chica… pero que estaba haciendo una chica "volando"?

Llego Kagami y dijo:

En que piensas?- ya me había preguntado que vi por la ventana y le conteste mal, asi no se trata a los amigos, y le dije:

No te burles de lo que te voy a decir…Ok?- El asintió animándome para que le cuente- Vi a una chica con un arnés…

Pero…¿por qué te pusiste así?- No sabía como contestar eso, fueron 2 segundos que la vi y sentí que tenía que conocerla… Es más …Era como si ya la hubiera visto, me recodaba a alguien, pero de algo estaba seguro… La iba a conocer.

Buenooooo, hasta aquí dejo, nos vemos muuuuy pronto


	3. La reunión

Holaaaaaaaaaaa!, okey acá estoy con otro caaap… Comencemos 3

 **Narra Tori:**

Por fin, tierra firme, no es como si me molestara pasear por la ciudad en un arnés pero necesito pensar… Había un chico en particular que me llamo la atención de todos los chicos que vi hoy, era un chico que vi por dos segundos, pero tenía muy poca presencia, lo sentí, ese chico lindo era tan invisible como yo… un momento… DIJE LINDO?!... bueno… No estaba mal pero… TORI!, CONCENTRATE!, lo viste solo DOS minutos!.

Era oficial, no podía pensar… Quiero sacarme TODO de la cabeza… Necesito hacer aunque sea solo un paso de baile o ir a jugar basket… Aunque no hay nadie aquí…

Levante mi pierna hasta que llego más arriba de mi cabeza, puse mi pie izquierdo en punta y baje mi cuerpo hasta que mi cabeza toco mi rodilla izquierda…

Wow, increíble- escuche una voz conocida para mí.

Qué haces aquí?, Trish- le pregunté ya parada comúnmente

Oh, vine a buscarte… Pare hace un rato y fui a caminar y cuando te vi bajar, vine-

Oh, gra- me cortaron, nos estaban llamando por unos "celulares" que nos comunican desde la central … cuando nos comunicábamos sonaban y en la parte que se abre(ósea la parte de los números)hay una mini montañita que si te llaman o llamas se prende(en mi caso el color es celeste y el de Trish es rojo)… En fin…Nos llaman…

Hola?- Trish respondió

Chicas, vengan a la central… , el general nos quiere ver- Era Shimmer…

Vamos ahora- Esta vez respondí yo, cerramos nuestros comunicadores y fuimos corriendo a un callejón ( nosotras estábamos en el parque central, en una parte alejada) al llegar abrimos la alcantarilla y pusimos una mueca de asco… No olía nada bien, como siempre… Nos metimos y corrimos hasta llegar a la central

 **Narra Trish** :

Con Tori nos despertamos temprano a entrenar, y luego salimos a "volar" por todo Tokyo… Me da gracia que la gente piense que los cables de los arneses son los de la electricidad…

Yo salí disparada antes que ella, desde una montaña y terminé en un parque, en una zona alejada, y salí a caminar… Traía mi mochila con un balón de basquetbol y llegue a una cancha… Obvio empecé a jugar, mejoraba cada día con los entrenamientos en la central… Después de 20 minutos fui a buscar a Tori, y la vi haciendo un paso de baile que requería de: equilibrio, fuerza, elasticidad y calma, pero aunque tenía la mayoría le faltaba una: calma, no le iba a preguntar en que pensaba, me acerque y la felicite por su paso, ella me pregunto qué estaba haciendo ahí, era lógico, ella demoro un poco, le conteste y nos llamaron, era Shimmer… Genial… Tenemos que dejar un día soleado para ir al desagüe de la ciudad, que asco… Bueno, ha de ser por algo importante.

 **Narro yo:**

Las chicas llegaron a la central.

La central era como la NASA de Estados Unidos… Era muy grande, con mucha tecnología y con gente capacitada en entrenamientos especiales.

Las chicas se juntaron con otras cinco chicas de nombres: Shimmer, Riley, Ally, Dinah y Shine todas estaban vestidas con unos trajes negros y de su respectivo color: Shimmer negro y rosa, Riley Negro y amarillo, Ally negro y lila, Dinah negro y azul y Shine negro y verde(como referencia de los trajes les recomiendo buscar a la chica de Big Time Movie, la peli de Big time Rush) Shimmer tenía el cabello suelto, Riley lo tenía en una media coleta, Ally con un rodete despeinado al costado, Dinah con unas trenzas de boxeadora y Shine tenía el cabello recogido con una coleta desarreglada, al verlas Trish y Tori se dieron cuenta que las habían convocado a una reunión y fueron a cambiarse, a los diez minutos salieron con los mismos trajes que ellas pero solo que con los colores celestes y rojos respectivamente y fueron a una sala.

Entraron y se sentaron a esperar que alguien llegara, Riley, Trish y Ally estaban con sus celulares, Dinah y Tori estaban hablando y Shine y Shimmer estaban atentas por si alguien venia, a los tres minutos vino uno de los generales de la central y todas prestaron atención.

Chicas, buenos días- dijo el general

Buenos días- respondieron todas al unísono

Las reuní aquí por algo que tienen que hacer-

A quien tenemos que atrapar?- dijo Dinah confiada de si misma

A nadie- le respondió, eso hizo que se confundieran un poco

Entonces?...-pregunto Riley

El general puso un pendrive en una laptop que estaba conectada a un proyector y lo puso en negro para buscar algo sin que ellas lo vean.

Ven a estos 7 chicos?- pregunto el general

Si, General Jhon- Dijo Shine

En la pantalla se veía un foto de Akashi, una de Midorima, una de Kuroko, una de Aomine, una de Kise, una de Murasakibara y una de Kagami.

Ellas veían cada una a una foto en particular, Shimmer a Akashi, Tori a Kuroko, Dinah a Aomine, Trish a Kagami, Shine a Midorima, Ally a Murasakibara y Riley a Kise.

Sabían quiénes eran ellos, pero ellos no tenían ni idea de que esas chicas existen…

Pasaron(para ellas) 1 minuto, tal vez dos, o cinco, tal vez una hora… No lo sabían, no sabían si Jhon estaba hablando o no… Hasta que salieron del transe y Jhon estaba hablando

Eh… Disculpe general…- dijo Tori, el general le indico seguir con su oración y así lo hizo ella- de que está hablando? …- el general la miro con mala cara y prosiguió a hacerlo con las demás y de apoco algunas iban agachando la mirada, excepto Shimmer que claro no iba a perder su dignidad por eso…

Estaba diciendo…- hizo una pausa para asesorarse de que todas estaban prestando atención a lo que decía y cuando lo confirmo prosiguió- … quiero que los traigan aquí, agentes

Ellas quedaron en silencio… Sabían porque se parecían a ellos, pero… Cómo reaccionarían ellos cuando sepan que eran ellas?, y cómo les explicarían lo de la central… pero lo más importante… Para qué los querían ahí?

Pero Jhon… Para qué?- eso se lo pregunto Riley

Las reclutamos para pelear… No para que hagan preguntas, tráiganlos- diciendo eso, se marcho.

Se quedaron en silencio viendo las fotos otra vez hasta que Shimmer hablo…

-Vamos- Dicho eso ella salió y las demás la siguieron sin decir nada… Tenían que pensar en cómo traerlos, rápido, eficaz y perfecto tenían que tener los planes.

Pero la pregunta es… Qué pensaran ellos?

 **Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin! 3**

 **Nos vemos**


End file.
